


Трудно быть гением. Мориарти

by Kira_Shadow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Shadow/pseuds/Kira_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все в названии. Пре-Рейхенбах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудно быть гением. Мориарти

Трудно быть гением. Можно умереть со скуки в мире, полном идиотов.

Новые преступления развлекают так ненадолго, а тупые полицейские, не способные и на шаг приблизиться к разгадке моих криминальных головоломок, просто раздражают. С ними даже играть неинтересно - слишком низкий уровень интеллекта. Некому оценить красоту мысли...

Но с некоторых пор у меня появился ты. Шерлок Холмс. Красавчик с острыми скулами, потрясающими глазами и гениальными мозгами.

Ты такой же, как я. Тебе тоже знакома удушающая серая скука этого банального мира. И ты тоже взламываешь тесные рамки морали, с легкостью отметая то, что остальные называют приличиями.

О, с каким азартом ты включился в мою игру! Это был просто кайф - запутывать ниточки очередного подарка для тебя и наблюдать за работой твоего блестящего интеллекта. Ты ведь тоже был в восторге - я дал тебе все: загадки, опасность, адреналин...

С самого начала я смотрел на тебя с вожделением. Гений-социопат с роскошным телом.  
Ты великолепен на тех фото, где выходишь из своего дома, завернутый в простыню, совсем не скрывающую твои формы. И у меня до сих пор дрожат пальцы от желания прикоснуться к твоей коже.

Ты мог бы быть идеальным. Зачем ты выбрал сторону ангелов?

Ты мог бы быть моим - и весь мир стал бы нашей игрушкой. Но ты выбрал Джона.

Теперь я выжгу твое сердце.


End file.
